Hide In Your Shell
by PassingBySunnyRain
Summary: Emily wants to be alone. That's it. She wasn't good enough for anyone, who was she kidding. Sam needs her, needs her more than he's ever needed anyone. Will Emily allow herself to be loved? Will Leah be able to cope? What happens when you love someone that wants nothing more than to hide in their own shell?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, here's my SamxEmily story!~ I'm really excited to start this story! ^.^ I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Leah…he's still too sick to talk…"

I heard my mother sigh softly as she threw me a pitying glance. I knew very well the pity wasn't aimed at me, but at Leah. I know that keeping Leah at a distance was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I loved her with all of my heart and need to gain control over my new body before I can begin to see her again.

"I know honey. You'll be the first one to see him once he gets better. I promise."

Ever since I first transformed, the only people I had allowed myself to visit was my mother and the elders. It was too dangerous to be so close to Leah with me still unstable…I didn't want to hurt her.

The night I first changed, I was terrified of what I'd become. I thought I was a monster and tried to commit suicide the first week I was a wolf, unsuccessfully I might add. As I learned later from the tribe, wolves could heal easily and quickly. I learned many things within a few days and it was safe to say that my mind was overtaken with thoughts about who I was now and what my role in the tribe was. I was informed about being Alpha, who was next in line to shift and imprinting. As soon as I knew what imprinting was, I was eager to see Leah. I knew that she was my soul mate and I couldn't imagine my life with anyone but her. She was perfect.

The elders thought that I should learn to control myself before I returned back to the real world, just in case something went wrong and I shifted in front of someone. I completely understood that they were cautious but I was so eager to see Leah, I couldn't help but sneak out to see her.

The earth beneath my feet felt fresh and slick as I jumped out my window and began to run towards her house. Once I arrived there, I picked up a few tiny pebbles and began tossing them at her window. I saw her light switch on and the window open quickly, her shadowed face peering out the window.

"Sam!" She gasped before I saw her disappear back inside her house. I heard her rush down the stairs and finally out the front door and into my arms. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and took in her fiery scent.

"Sam! Are you alright? Are you even allowed to be outside?! You're burning up!" She whispered furiously, her voice strong and worried.

As I looked into her eyes, I instantly felt my heart drop. Her whole image was blurry, as if there was a thick fog in front of my eyes.

"I'm fine Leah. It's just…complicated." I told her, my voice quivering slightly.

What the hell was going on! This is impossible! Leah is the only one for me, I know it! But if…if I can't see her clearly, then is she not my imprint?! I mentally shook my head. No, I'm not going to let this werewolf imprint crap control my life.

I looked to Leah and smiled to try and clear up her worried eyes.

"Are you sure Sam? You look so…different."

I chuckled and shrugged.

"Do I? I hadn't really noticed all too much. I really missed you Leah, you have no idea." I whispered and pulled her closer, trying to dive into another subject.

She smiled and hugged me tightly, but it felt wrong. Her arms were cold and bony around my body. Her used to be soft skin felt slick and uncomfortable under my touch. I shivered and tried to pull back from her subtly. She looked up at me with confused eyes and I couldn't help but frown.

"Sam, is everything alright?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. No. I think I need to go back home, I'm not feeling so well." I lied, the words flowing from my mouth smoothly as if it was the easiest thing in the world to lie to her.

"Alright. I'll see you soon okay? Feel better as quick as you can! My cousin Emily is coming to visit from Makah and I want to introduce you two."

I nodded and quickly kissed her cheek, my lips feeling sour after the act. I backed away from her and began to run home.

xXx A Few Days Later xXx

"What the hell do you mean Billy?! I've been with Leah longer than I've been with anyone! I love her! How am I just supposed to let that go?"

Billy looked up at me and sighed, placing his hands over each other.

"Look Sam, I know that it sounds awful and that you're confused but you have to understand that she isn't the one for you. Think about it son, how did you feel around her last night? Didn't feel the same as it to feel, right?"

I looked away from him, my hands trembling as I shook my head.

"See? You can still love Leah, Sam. The transformation didn't change the love you have for her, it just helps you to recognize that she's not your soul mate. You will understand once you've found your imprint."

"And what if I don't find my imprint?! Am I just supposed to go through life disgusted by every female I come in contact with? Last night I couldn't even hold Leah because it felt wrong, much less kiss her!"

Billy nodded and patted my arm.

"I know it's tough Sam, but trust me, once you find the one, things will change. I promise.'

I looked up at him and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I wanted to love Leah more than anything but there was something holding me back. Billy was right, ever since I saw her last night, I haven't thought about her in the same way. I wanted to love her romantically, but somehow, I just couldn't. I knew what had to be done, I had to call it quits before I just hurt her more.

When I got back home, I picked up the phone to call her, to tell her how sorry I was for hurting her and that I really didn't want to but something had changed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, can we talk?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Home, why?"

"Remember how I said Emily was coming? Well she's going to be here in about twenty minutes and I want you to meet her."

"Listen Leah, I don't think-"

"Don't care! Come now!"

I sighed as I heard the phones disconnect. Well, maybe if she had her cousin there to support her, it would lessen the blow right? I pulled on my shoes and headed out the door.

I pulled into Leah's driveway about fifteen minutes later and walked up to her door. I was greeted by her smiling face and I smiled softly back at her.

"Come on Same, she's going to be here any minute!" She said, giddy with excitement. I went to open my mouth to say something but was distracted by a VW bus pulling into the driveway blaring Supertramp. I saw a little figure get out and I turned to face away from the window when I was hit by a mouthwatering scent. I felt my eyes close as I took in the sweet cherry blossom scent mixed with the sea; I almost moaned from pure delight. When I opened my eyes, Leah was tackling who I assumed to be her cousin Emily. I looked away, still disoriented from the mesmerizing scent.

"Sam, this is Emily. Emily, this is Sam!" Leah said.

I looked up slowly and was suddenly consumed by the very object of my desire. Standing in front of me was the most stunning woman I had ever come into contact with. Her skin was light and a warm olive tone, it looked so soft and I wanted nothing more than to press myself against it. Her chestnut locks fell in soft waves and landed just below her breasts. Her face was round and tiny, perfect in every way. She had naturally rosy cheeks and a brilliant smile as she looked upon me. Her eyes were a light brown and gold swam through them, mixing in a wild dance around her pupil. My eyes fell upon her smile again and I was drawn to her pink, pillow-like lips. She was wearing a black, lace corset like top tucked into a pair of loose gray trousers cuffed so they hit right above the ankle. She wore black, cut-out boots that gave her a little height. Her arms and shoulders were completely bare except for the various colorful bracelets that covered her wrists, her fingers covered with all sorts of jewelry as well.

"Um, Sam?" Leah asked, pulling me away from Emily.

"Yeah?" I said, my eyes never roaming from her cousin, causing her to blush a little.

"Well if you're done making googly eyes at my cousin, you can let yourself out now." She half-growled.

I looked over at her to find that she had crossed her arms and had a hard look in her eye. My eyes made their way back to Emily's perfect form and I smiled at her softly, promising myself that I would see her later, no exceptions. I wasn't worried that I had pissed Leah off, I was worried that my imprint would have to deal with Leah's wrath which would be ten times worse after I called her tonight to brake-up with her…so that I could get as close as I could to her cousin.

Shit. What the hell did fate have in store for me?!

* * *

**AN: AWWW SSHIIITTTTT... :) What do you all think? Should I continue it?! Also, I was listening to Supertramp while writing this and they're quickly becoming one of my favorite bands...as you could tell from the subtle mentioning XD Let me know what you think please! I'll be updating me QuilxClaire soon as well as SethxRhiannon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So it's been a long time since I last updated anything and for that, I'm sorry! I haven't really had the motivation to write fanfiction or do much of anything lately~ I'll update as soon as I can though!**

* * *

Leah called me again, heartbroken sobs rising through the phone and seeping into my ears. It was hard for me to hear her like this and it was even harder to comfort her. Her boyfriend of a few years had suddenly become incredibly ill, so ill that she couldn't see him, and it was tearing her apart, literally ripping her in two.

I knew it wasn't right of me but I was jealous of her as she poured her heart out to me over my outdated home phone. I was jealous of the fact that she was capable to love and care for someone so deeply that it would cause her to become this scatterbrained and worried. Sure, I have had boyfriends before, none that would stand the test of time, but they were nice to begin with. Even so, there was a part of me that longed to have a relationship similar to Leah's and every time I found myself longing for it, I shut myself down. Though there was a part of me that wanted it desperately, there was a greater part of me that said I didn't deserve it. That side seemed to always outweigh the other and left me sitting with my heart in shambles and a hopelessly depressing outlook on love.

This was the second week in a row that she'd been calling me and I was waiting by the phone with comforting words poised on my tongue when she needed them.

Leah had practically begged me to come over to visit for about a month now and I decided that, in order to help distract her from her romantic troubles, I would go sometime within the next two weeks. I was excited to go to La Push and I don't think there ever was a time when I wasn't excited to go there. I love the Makah reservation with all of my heart but there was just something about La Push that caused me to love it more. It could be that the scenery was ten times better than that of the Makah reserve or it could be that simply everyone there was fantastically wonderful; whatever it was, there was something about it that gave me warmth and meaning.

As the hours ticked by, I looked at my clock to realize that she hadn't called me yet and it was already well past one in the morning. With a heavy sigh, my head hit the pillow.

*Relatively two weeks later*

La Push. It took all I had to not jump in my van and speed over there as fast as I could. I sat up and showered, braiding my hair afterwards so that it would fall in soft waves. I shuffled through my closet and decided on a black bustier-corset like thing and tucked it into a pair of light gray trousers. I decorated my limbs with bracelets and fingers with various rings. Grabbing my pale blue, beat-up suitcase, I shoved my feet into cut out boots and headed out the door.

The sun was warm on my flesh and I couldn't ignore the feeling that something wonderful was going to happen today. The sky was fantastically blue and wonderfully clear of clouds, allowing me to bust out my circular shades. I threw my suitcase in the back and popped in an oldies CD, ready to begin my trip to La Push, a journey that should only take a few hours.

I pulled up into a rocky drive-way a while later and hopped out of my bus, locking it and heading for the front door. Leah answered before I even had a chance to knock and tackled me harder than a football player would. What was there to do but throw my arms around her and hug the heck out of her.

"Leah! Hell, I miss you! I missed La Push!" I said, excitement obvious in my tone.

"I missed you too Emily. Why haven't you come down to visit. It seems like it's been more than I few months I last saw you."

I shrugged.

"College takes up more time that you'd know." I said with a sigh and a shrug.

She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! There's someone you have to meet!" She said with a child-like squeal.

Leah led me over to a tall man who's eyes held evidence that his mind was somewhere else. Still, his jaw line was incredibly sharp and his skin was wonderfully dark. My eyes trailed over his tall, bulky body that was drenched in muscles and I felt myself shiver.

"Sam, this is Emily. Emily, this is Sam!" Leah said.

The man peered up at us slowly and when his troubled gaze met mine, I froze. His eyes. I'd never seen anything like them! Though they were brown and most think that brown eyes are boring, his eyes were mesmerizing. I felt as though I could see his very soul within those orbs, and that both frightened and fascinated me. His nose was perfectly sculpted and placed in the center of his beautiful face. His lips were surprisingly pink and plum, my heart started racing with just a simple glance at them. My eyes trailed down his toned body and my mind instantly began wondering what he'd look like with that shirt off. What his muscles would feel like under my steady hand. Under my tiny body.

"Um Sam?" Leah asked, pulling me away from my shameful ogling. What was I doing? Was I seriously just checking out Leah's boyfriend? My cousins beau?! Oh, what was wrong with me?!

"Yeah?" I hid my eyes, shamed that the deep timbre of his voice caused my flesh to break out in goosebumps and my heart to beat incredibly fast.

"Well if you're done making googly eyes at my cousin, you can let yourself out now." Leah almost growled, causing me to flinch from her harsh tone.

Sam's eyes focused on Leah before making their way back to me. He gave me a soft smile, a smile with a promise held within it before he turned and left.

Leah plopped herself down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"What a jerk?! Did you see the way he looked at you?!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What a pig!" _No, I was too busy looking at him._

Leah huffed and hugged her knees to her chest, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"The nerve of that boy. Ignores me for two weeks, hardly touches me after we reunite and now he actually checks you out. I mean come one."

I flinched and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about it honey, it'll work out." I said, my heart confident that it wouldn't.

For some odd reason, my heart had claimed Sam as if he was something that belonged to me. I mentally cursed myself. I had to get my feelings together. I mean I didn't even know his last name for heaven's sake!

From this point on, I, Emily Young, will ignore Sam last-name-unknown and that will be that!

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy it! I hope you did! Love you guys ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yo!~ So this chapter is one of my longer chapters! I have a plan in set and ready for this story so be prepared ^.^**

* * *

That night, I stayed up late to watch gooey romantic films with Leah and watch her finish off enough ice cream to feed a small army. Even though it had been hours since Sam had left, her cheeks were still pink and tear-stained. When Leah decided that she'd had her fill of movies and ice cream, we crept up to her room and got settled in the cool sheets of her bed.

"Don't worry too much about it, Leah. Everything will turn out fine in the end." I whispered, my voice venturing out and hanging in the soft silence.

"It hurts Emily. For as long as I can remember, it's always been him. Other than you and my parents, he's the only one who's looked past my ripe temper and sour attitude to find out what truly lies beneath the surface. He knows me better than anyone Emily, and one someone knows you inside and out, it's hard to let that someone go. I'm not ready to let go Emily." Leah spoke quietly, her breath hitching and I could tell that she was crying once more.

I nodded to myself and remained quiet, not really understanding the feeling myself, but able to relate to it. I was never one to let anyone in or let anyone close enough to really know me. I wasn't some frigid bitch or anything, I just never really made a lasting impression that made people want to get to know me and I knew that part of it was my fault. I realized at a young age that if you acted the way people expected you to and followed the rules, nothing bad would come your way and for the most part, it was incredibly true. That's not to say that I am a being completely made up of other being's, I have my own quirks and mindset, I just know how to hide them. To be known and to be known completely, not substitutions made or anything must be really nice. I envy Leah and her experience with that even if it caused utter heartbreak.

I heard Leah sniffle and the sheets ruffled a bit before settling.

"Emily?"

"Yeah babe?"

She rolled over and looked at me with red, swollen eyes. In this moment, it was hard to believe that I was the younger one here. The way her cheeks puffed out and how she remained so still made me feel as though I was the elder and she was a part of an unguided youth.

"Can you sing to me? Like you used to do when we were kids." She asked softly, her voice revealing a bit of weakness that was so rare to her character. I knew she was really broken then. She never asked me to sing for her anymore.

I nodded and began to sing slowly.

"_You need not to climb mountaintops, You need not to cross the sea, You need not to find a cure for everything that makes you weak. You need not to reach for the stars when life becomes so dark, And when the wind does blow against the grain, You must follow your heart, You must follow your heart. When all your friends have come and gone, And the sun no longer shines, And the happiness for which you long is washed away like an ocean's tide, When all the hard times outweigh the good, And all your words are misunderstood, When the day seems lost from the start, You must follow your heart, You must follow your heart. If you feel you've paid the price,And your wounds should cease to heal, And everything you love in life spins like a winding wheel. If you should wake to find you're abandoned, And the road you've traveled leads to a dead-end When death creeps in to play it's part, You must follow your heart, You must follow your heart."_

By the time I was done with the song, Leah was passed out, her mouth slightly open and her breathing steady. Settling down into the covers, I welcomed sleep and let it take me as well.

The next morning I woke up and padded downstairs, deciding to attempt to make breakfast. To be completely honest, I was a horrible cook. I walked into the kitchen still trying to rub the sleep out of my consciousness and walked head-first into a wall. I stumbled back a few steps and opened my eyes wide, taking in a tall, bronze, hunk of a man. My brain instantly put two and two together and I saw red.

"Sam! What on earth are you doing here?" I hissed.

Sam spun around so quickly that it would've been comical had it not been the situation it was.

"Emily." He said breathlessly.

I charged over to him, slightly confused by the smile on his lips, but charged over anyway.

"Why the hell are you here?! Do you even understand what you've done to her?!" I half-yelled, trying to ignore the feelings that his smile produced.

He stared at me blankly for a moment before he crossed his arms and leaned back against a counter. How he could be so calm with a severely heart-broken Leah in the next room beats me.

"I came here to see you, Emily."

My heart fluttered as his lips formed around the syllables that created my name. What was wrong with me? Yesterday I simply couldn't keep my eyes off of him and now every word he breathes sends an electric shock straight to me heart.

"You came here to see me? Are you kidding? Do you not remember what happened between you and my cousin?"

"I remember very clearly what happened yesterday, trust me. I'm also not sorry for what I've done."

I glared at him, the sudden images if Leah's broken face flashing through my mind. He has no idea how much he really hurt her. He was her everything.

"Get out Sam whatever your last name is. I won't stand to have you in this house another minute!" I growled, trying to pull him out of the house with mighty force but the guy didn't move an inch.

"I'll leave if you promise to meet me later." He said softly, his face suddenly much closer to me than before.

"Over my dead body."

Suddenly his head snapped up and I heard someone clumsily clash around Leah's room.

"Shit! You really have to leave. Now!" I half yelled, half whispered at him, tugging harder at his massive arm.

"I told you Emily, only if you agree to meet with me."

I sighed and felt my face flush from both anger and flattery.

"Fine! Where?"

"Out by La Push beach. Don't worry about where, I'll find you." He said with a slight smirk.

I huffed and crossed my arms, whipping around when I heard the bedroom door creak open. I turned to tell Sam to beat it but he was already gone. Attempting to ignore his sudden appearance and disappearance, I padded off deeper into the kitchen to try and look busy.

"What the hell are you doing Emily?"

I turned to face puffy-eyed Leah and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I was trying to make a surprise breakfast for my most favorite cousin but apparently it's no longer a surprise." I muttered.

She laughed and bumped my hip with her own.

"I don't know if I want you cooking my meals here anyway! The last time you made a meal you sent four people home with food poisoning that lasted them days!"

I laughed quietly at the memory and shrugged.

"At least I tried."

Leah smiled at my meager attempt at defending myself and sighed.

"I've been meaning to apologize by the way."

"About what exactly?"

"About yesterday. I didn't want your first day back to be spent with your heart broken cousin, watching her eat gallons of ice cream." "Don't worry about it Leah. Life happens. We move on. At least now I have you all to myself and don't have to worry about crossing over into boyfriend territory."

Leah laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what has my dear cousin been up to in college anyway?"

"Oh, the usual. Creating music, writing lyrics, playing on street corners for a few extra bucks."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled brightly.

"So you're still into the whole music scene huh?"

I nodded and laughed softly.

"I suppose you could say that. It's not that I'm just into it though, I'm completely consumed by it. Music's my thing, you know that."

"Believe me, I know. I can tell by the constant tapping of your fingers that your aching to get out old Gonzago and play for an hour or two."

I fidgeted in my seat. She knew me so well. Gonzago (a.k.a. my guitar) had been sitting in the front seat of my car since I left the Makah reserve and I was itching to pluck a few chords.

"Go on. I'll handle breakfast. Just be sure not to wander out too far, there are some dangerous things that live in the depths of La Push." She said before wiggling her fingers and making spooky noises at me.

I shook my head and bolted out the door, grabbing Gonzago and walking towards an opening in the forest, hoping to find some sort of small clearing I could chill out in for a while.

After wandering around a bit, I found a little field and sat down on a somewhat dry patch of grass. I settled in with Gonzago and began to breathe music into the empty space.

"_All 'round this empty space, baseboards and change with dust. Discard hopeful display- once it aroused the brave in us. Maintain every night, bodies aching all the time. Things that made me smile, made me think we'd last. Broken terrible piles, we couldn't know they'd turn so fast. She drinks red wine every night soaking through all the time. Oh god, I'm faded out. No more straight lines. We shared the very same room, the very same bed with love. Bad night she fell asleep, I flew away and I'll never stop. We cry every night. Words are broken all the time. Oh god I'm faded out. No more straight lines. Oh god I'm faded out. No more straight lines."_

I finished the song and sat back on a long, pausing to let the song ring through the trees. As the music glimmered into utter silence, a new unfamiliar sound settled in around me, the sound of something in the bushes. I sat up a little straighter and looked onward to where the noise was coming from. Emerging from the emerald bushes was a large black wolf.

I froze instantaneously as the monstrous animal stalked towards me with a heavy, determined stride. I remembered someone saying never to look a wild animal in the eye but for some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the wolf's. As it grew closer, I found myself shrinking away from it, causing the wolf to slow it's pace and lay down only a few feet away from me, bowing it's head. Confused, I sat up a little and as I did, the wolf crawled towards me slowly as if to make known that it wouldn't hurt me.

Steadily, it sniffed my palm and nudged it a little. Not knowing what to do, I lifted my hand and placed it on the animal's large head, petting it like I would a family dog.

"What the hell are you?" I murmured to the wolf, it's eyes now closed and a content purr emerging from it's throat. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

**AN: I know! Emily can't cook~ How is she going to be the pack mother? Don't worry my little rose petals, I've got this ;) I hope that you liked this chapter! If you have any questions about this story (or even about me) don't be afraid to ask! I'll answer all questions in the next authors note, okidoki? :3 The names of the two songs were: The Grain by City and Colour 2. Faded by Barcelona**


End file.
